U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,505 discloses a novelty soap bar, the interior of which contains an electronic device in a water-impermeable, preferably plastic, housing. The device is comprised of an electronic circuit including a switch for opening and closing the circuit which is programmed or designed to emit a visible signal, tone, melody or message when the switch is closed. In addition to vibration- and temperature-sensitive switches, the '505 patent teaches the use of a magnetic reed switch which is held open in the presence of a magnetic field and closed in the absence of the magnetic field. The '505 patent also teaches the use of the above-described novelty soap bar in combination with a bathing mitt. (To the extent pertinent, granted US patents and published US patent applications disclosed in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,827 teaches a novelty soap bar comprised of a substantially translucent or transparent soap surrounding an electronic module that emits a visible or audible signal that is perceptible through the soap body. Both motion- and light-sensitive switches are taught. In one embodiment of the invention taught in the '827 patent, actuation of the switch produces an animated sequence visible through the soap bar. The animated sequence may be formed using light-emitting diodes (LEDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), reflective sheets, or an electromechanical carousel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,753 teaches another novelty soap bar, one in which light is emitted when the bar is wet. More particularly, the '753 patent teaches a soap bar in which the bottom of a waterproof light-transmitting housing is exposed to the soap body. When the soap bar is wet, a conductive path (i.e., circuit) is established between two electrodes. The conductive medium is taught to be water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,135 teaches a donut-shaped soap body containing a “special effects cartridge” in a sealed chamber which emits sound, light and/or a back-lit image. The cartridge is taught to be triggered by movement or by wetting of the soap bar. Among the component parts taught by the '135 patent is an open acoustic chamber housing a miniature loudspeaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,819 teaches a novelty bar of soap containing an electro-mechanical vibrating mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,689 teaches a bar soap containing a super-compressed sponge novelty item (e.g., toy figurine) that expands and is released from the soap when the soap becomes sufficiently thin to permit moisture to enter and expand the super-compressed sponge.
The use of sponge-like coverings on electronic devices used in personal care applications in a bathroom setting (i.e., in the shower or bath) is known in the prior art. Such applications include sponge-covered electromechanical devices that produce vibration when contacted with the body.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/696,069 published as US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0000046 and teaches a multiple-use “cleansing pad”, defined to include a sponge, comprising a pourable soap.
International Patent Application PCT/US2004/021435 published as WO 2005/1007789 and claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent 60/484,786 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/696,069. This application teaches a multiple-use cleansing pad/sponge comprising a pourable soap that lathers in both soft and hard water. The disclosed cleansing pad/sponge is also taught to deposit conditioning, moisturizing and other skin care ingredients on the skin.
International Patent Application PCT/US2007/013478 published as WO 2007/146103 and claims priority to US Provisional Application U.S. Provisional Patent 60/484,786. This application teaches a method for delivering active ingredients to a wet substrate from a flexible, three-dimensional, water-absorbent substrate material comprised of a web of substantially water-insoluble fibers into which is infused a solid anhydrous composition having a melting point from about 45° C. to about 55° C. said anhydrous composition comprising (i) at least one surfactant selected from the group consisting of cationic quaternary surfactants, anionic surfactants or nonionic surfactants or one multi-lamellar liquid crystal emulsifier system, (ii) at least one fatty alcohol, (iii) at least one emollient selected from the group consisting of cosmetically-acceptable oils, esters and liquid triglycerides, (iv) at least one active ingredient and (v) optionally, a solid cleansing agent having a melting point from about 50° C. to about 70° C. Preferred active ingredients taught are skincare and haircare actives, including emollients, humectants, conditioning agents, sunscreens and sunblocks, and artificial tanning agents.